Hallow Sight
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: After a hot cup of tea Damian went to walk Titus, pet Alfred the cat and then headed to bed without so much as a second thought of his step brother Drake laying helplessly back on the Batcave. Warning: Tim Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or anything else DC**

**Warnings for: Abuse. **

* * *

It had been a long night in the streets of Gotham. The grim and sweat among the extra dirt that cling to both their costumes and thus attached the clothing to their bodies making it disgusting to even move but it had to be done.

So they moved above the city swinging from the rooftops heading back to the Cave. Once in the cave Robin ripped off his mask before heading straight to showers to scrub himself clean. Once the grim was washed away he dressed in sweats and a t-shirt before heading back out to see what that useless thing that was Drake was up to only to find that the other had collapsed on the floor.

For a long moment he considered just letting Drake lay there but since his Father, Grayson, Todd, Brown, Gordon, and Cain had all gone on some sort of off world mission leading the two to protect Gotham until they returned and he was sure his Father would be mad if he let Drake die.

Grumbling Damian walked over checked for a pulse and once he was sure the idiot just passed out form exhaustion he left upstairs not caring if the old boy caught a cold and was actually hoping for it. When he reached the top he quickly typed in his pass code and Drake's that would let Father know that they had returned to the cave.

As he entered the study Damian headed towards the kitchen to make some tea since Pennyworth was back in England visiting a sick family member who had little time to live. He had left just that morning leaving the two alone.

After a hot cup of tea Damian went to walk Titus, pet Alfred the cat and then headed to bed without so much as a second thought of his step brother laying helplessly back in the cave.

* * *

The next morning Damian walked out of his room to walk Titus again before feeding both his pets before heading to the kitchen for breakfast since Alfred had assigned the cooking duty to Drake so there should have been food waiting for him.

Instead there was nothing set out nor was there even a sign that Drake had come down to make him food. Grumbling Damian stormed his way upstairs to demanded that Drake awaken and make him substance before training.

Not bothering to knock he slammed the bedroom door open. "Drake!"

The room was empty. The bed unturned, not creases in it to show that anyone had slept in them. Pausing Damian stood there before bolting back to the cave as fast as he could. Entered through the clock he flew down the stairs only skidded to a stop seeing that Drake still lay there where he had been left last night but his body was trembling, mostly likely from the cold air in the cave.

"Drake?"

There was no response from the older boy as Damian walked over to him slowly before kneeling down to pull off the cowl. He expected for Drake to say something or glare at him but instead he was met with the blue eyes glazed over as the other took in shuttering breathes. His face was flushed with fever.

It took a moment but Damian realized that Drake was struggling to breath and the clever must have been restricting. Carefully Damian pulled off the clothes grimacing that Drake was still flinty from the night before and he smelled horrible. Stripping the elder of the rest of his clothes he hauled Drake up and dragged him over to the shower stalls all well thinking of a way not to let Father know that he had left Drake alone to almost die.

Once in a shower stall and turned on the warm water. He knew he could just drench the fool in hot water because it could make him sicker than he already was. Grabbing a sponge Damian leered wondering if he could just leave Drake and come back in ten minutes hoping the water had done his job for him but that would not happen.

So he scrubbed off Drake as fast as he could and he wasn't even subtle about being rougher than need be purposely scrubbing hard enough to leave redden skin. A part of him was hoping that Drake would sit up and yell at him but the other just laid there slumped against the stall breathing labored. Cursing Damian took the time to pinch a few nerves trying to get a reaction out of him but the only thing that happened was slight gasps.

At least Drake could still feel pain.

After all the grime and dirt was gone he turned the water a little hotter to bring down the cold form the body and figured he should give Drake something for a fever. Leaving the stalls he grabbed a large sheet and a towel. Laying the sheet down on the floor right outside the stall before dragging Drake over and drying him off and again using more force than necessary but Damian was still pissed that he didn't receive his breakfast and had to take clean up this fool.

Pulling n some sweats and dropping Drake maybe once or twice with the sweatshirt Damian managed pull the unconscious thing to the medical table and hoisted him up onto it before tossing a sheet over the teen.

Glared Damian poked Drake hard in the chest. "I demand you awaken by noon and fed me substance, Drake."

There was no response. Grumbling Damian walked over to the medical cabinet and for a minute pondered if he should just give Drake the pills pain and fever or leave them near. Well he wasn't anyone's nurse so he left two pills and a glass of water next to the table before grabbing a grain bar and heading towards the training gym in the cave.

Drake would be fine.

It wasn't like Damian cared.

At noon Damian returned to find the pills still laying out and Drake wasn't breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian panicked for a second before running over and pressing his head to Drake's chest listening for a heartbeat. It was there. It was slow. Too slow but thank God there was one! Pulling back Damian looked around before picking up a phone and call Leslie to come and check on Drake.

Wait..

She would tell Father..

And Father would…

"Hello?"

Slam!

No, he couldn't call her for she would tell Father what was wrong with Drake and it would only take but a moment to figure out what had happened. Looking back at Drake the younger boy closed his eyes trying to work out a plan.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Glaring at the phone Damian picked it up. "What?"

"Did someone call? Are you and Tim alright?"

"Perfectly fine. However since you have called I have a few questions for you?"

"What kind of questions?"

"It's for a school project." Damian lied easily. "And since you are a doctor I assume you can answer them?"

* * *

It took about half hour of tricking the doctor to explaining what it was, how it happens and how to fix it Damian memorizing it before telling her that he was needed for a mission and would call her if he needed any more information for his project and promptly hanging up without saying goodbye.

Going over to Drake he took out the proper things he would need setting them out on a tray. Grabbing one pale arm Damian searched for a vein. After poking twice and missing causing the skin to become numb and when two small bumps formed Damian realized that he broke the two veins. Quickly he grabbed some cloth and bandage tape to keep the wounds form bleeding before looking up on how to insert a I.V.

"Hmm," Damian mused as he watched the video he had hacked from the hospital. "I see…"

After that he easily found a vein on the right arm. Next he added the flush before the medicine to speed up the heart slightly until it was beating at a normal pace. Next he set to getting a breathing mask on the fool that way he wouldn't die due to lack of oxygen.

Once done Damian stared at Drake. He was still clearly passed out but Damian was growing hungrier and wanted a real meal. He had grown to like having hot meals that Pennyworth had made and he would never admit it but Drake was an… acceptable cook…. Therefore he should get up and prepear him substance!

Now fuming Damian ran over to the medicine locker to pull out a little vial. He knew it was to bring someone out of whatever they were in. Expensive too, over three hundred grand for six and lucky for him his Father kept well stocked supplies of everything.

Filling up the needle he walked over to the I.V before putting it into the IV and waited. Five minutes later a soft 'hmm' came from Drake before blue eyes opened hazily blinking and squinting from the light. Smirking Damian walked over to pull out the IV and covering up the wound quickly with some c loth and medical tape before rolling Drake off the table.

Tim landed on his feet but clutched onto the medical table. Dizziness hit him like a harsh kick the head. Right after he let out a dry heave before he felt bile rise up quickly before he vomited on the floor gasping before he looked up.

He was in the cave.

There was a length of time missing from his mind. He remembered fighting some criminals, and than with Poison Ivy, and after that he remembered feeling a little sick and had a bit of trouble following Damian to the cave and after that… nothing.

"Drake."

Speak of the devil.

With a struggle Tim looked over across the bed he had been on to see his step brother standing there looking rather pleased with himself. Oh no, what did that little Demon do now? Standing up a little straighter Tim looked around again to see if anything had been tampered with when he was suddenly being forced to walk, one hand gripped on his arm and the other hand pushing firmly to the cave entrance.

"Hey!" It came out horse and scratchy, nothing like his voice should sound like.

"I'm hungry, Drake and you will fed me substance."

Stumbling a bit Tim tried to focus on walking up the stairs and not falling. A few times he lost his footing because of his vision suddenly becoming lightheaded but Damian was determined to get them to the kitchen by pinching nerves, yanking him back up to his feet and a few times jabbing to get him to stand and walk.

"Come on!" Damian yelled. "Get up and walk!"

"Uhhnnn..." Tim moaned as he tried to keep his balance. "Sto… Stop…"

A minute later they made it to the kitchen where Damian pushed Tim over to the sink letting him hang onto it as he rushed around quickly gather things, a pan, butter, among other things for a stir fry lunch and brought them over to the counter.

Looking at the older boy Damian waited but nothing happened. Tim continued to stare into the sink holding on sink. He didn't know that Drake was still dizzy, still weak from the nearly freezing before and he felt like his stomach was aching, the need to throw up was there.

Damian reached up grabbing a fist full of Tim's hair yanking it.

Yelping Tim reached back with one hand trying to get him to stop but Damian gripped harder pulling him down. He would make out that Damian was demanding his vegetarian stir fry. Stir fry? Damian wanted him to eat when he could barely stand up?!

"I want my food now!"

A swift kick knocked Tim off his unstable feet and onto the floor with a grunt. The hand that gripped his hair had yet to let go causing his hair to burning the stop on his hair where some strands had been pulled out.

"Let go, Damian…!"

"Get up! Get up and make me my lunch, Drake!"

With a great deal of struggle Tim managed to get to his feet. He was glad when the hand let go of his hair and he decided it would be better just to make Damian his food so he could lay down. Pulling the pan closer Tim reached over to the cooking oil and started to make the stir fry.

When he would slow down Damian would hit, jab or pinch, one time he yanked at Tim's hair again and finally after what seemed like hours Tim managed to get the food done. Setting it on another burner he turned and slid down to the floor trying to breath in deep breathes.

"I suppose this will do." Damian sneered before grabbed a plate and serving himself, taking a bite. "Tt. It's passable."

Closing his eyes Tim rubbed his stomach to try to calm it down. He really needed some nausea pills and to get to bed. Struggling to get up and using the counter as a crutch he wobbled his way to the cabinet that had some. Pulling out two little pills he made his way back to the sink before popping the pills into his mouth before turning on the sink scooping up a handful of water to swallow them.

Slowly the nausea left Tim making him sigh in relief.

A little cling and clack and the sudden appearance of a plate and fork in the sink made him glare over at Damian. The younger boy stared at him, face unreadable. Than without warning Damian rushed foreword shoving him to the ground.

"What the hell, Damian?!"

Damian smirked grabbing Tim by the throat. "What do you say to a game, Drake?"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. **


End file.
